When I Look At You
by kimjaejoongbiased
Summary: “Hey, my name is Miley. You’re Joe right?” Joe just looked at her with cold eyes as he stood up and walked away. “Can you just stay away from my life!”Miley looked at him with gentle eyes. “I can’t, I just can’t.” Definitely MOE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**When I Look At YOU**_

Summary: "Hey, my name is Miley. You're Joe right?" Joe just looked at her with cold eyes as he stood up and walked away. "Can you just stay away from my life!"Miley looked at him with gentle eyes. "I can't, I just can't." Definitely MOE! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. By the way Jonas Brothers are in one of Hannah Montana episodes so it's legal.

Chapter 1: Start of My Lives

Miley Stewart is a 16 years old girl with long curly brunette hair. Her Dad is Robby Ray Stewart. Her Mom died in car accident when she was 2 years old. Since then she lived together with her daddy. Now is the first day of her high school life and she scared as hell.

She walked to the school gate nervously. _Relax Miley, everything is gonna be okay_. She took a deep breath. _Okay, I'm good._ Miley went in to her new school. She checked to her schedule when she bumped into someone and she fell. She looked up and saw dark black hair guy with the most gorgeous brown eyes she ever saw. She came back to the reality and stood up.

"I'm really sorry."Miley apologized. That guy just ignored her and walked away.

Miley shrugged and went to Biology Class. She went to the teacher and told her that she's new. She clapped her hand made everyone in the class went silent.

"Okay guys, we got a new student here. Introduce yourself young lady."

"Hi, my name is Miley Stewart. I'm just moved from Tennessee. Nice to meet y'all."Miley bowed.

"Okay, Miley my name is Ms. Kunkle. Please take a seat."Ms. Kunkle said.

Miley looked around to found an empty seat and she found it on the middle. She walked to it and sat down. She turned right and saw a black hair girl.

"Hey, I'm Alex Russo. You're Miley, right?"Alex gave her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Alex."Miley shook her hand.

"So, you're just moved from Tenesee...that's cool."

"Yeah, Tennessee it's a really great place."

"Really? I'm never been there before."Alex said.

They continued their conversation when the door opened and revealed a brown curly hair with cocky grin on his face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kunkle. I got a stomached this morning."The curly guy said.

"Take a seat Mr. Jonas."Ms. Kunkle sighed.

He smirked and sat down next to Alex and cuddled her.

"Hey babe."He kissed her head.

"Hey, Nick. Late again, huh?"Alex smiled.

"Yeah...Joe got serious issue this morning."Nick replied and turned to Miley.

"And who might this be?"Nick asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Miley, she's new. Miley this is my boyfriend, Nick."Alex introduced them to each other.

"Hi, I'm Nick Jonas. Nice to meet you Miley."Nick smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Nick."Miley smiled back.

The bell rand and everyone went out. Nick, Alex, and Miley went to the cafeteria together. Nick circled his hand around Alex. They grabbed the food and sat down at the table that crowded with 3 peoples.

"Hey dude."The black hair guy said to Nick.

"Hey, Oliver. What's up? This is Miley by the way, she's new."

"Hey, I'm Oliver. This is Lily."He said gesture to the blonde girl. "And this is Jake."He gestured to the blonde hair guy.

"Hi, Nice to meet you."Lily said. Jake just nodded his head toward her.

They continued to chit-chat when Miley turned around and saw the guy from this morning.

"Hey, who's that guy over there?"Miley said looked at that guy.

"That's Joe. He's my step brother."Nick replied.

"Ow..."

"What? You got crush on him?"Nick smirked.

"Hell, no."Miley blushed and looked away from him. Nick and the others just laughed.

Joe looked up to see the group with his step brother. He stared at Miley for awhile and when Miley met his eyes he looked away to his plate. Miley looked at him with curiously. _Who is he? He seems different from the other guy._

**That's chapter 1! It's kinda short, well, it's a prologue. I promise I will make chapter 2 longer. By the way this story****remind****ed**** me of twilight.****Haha. So,****please review everyone!**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	2. Chapter 2: Joseph Adam Jonas

Chapter 2: Joseph Adam Jonas

_Who is he? He seems different from the other guy._

Miley and her new friends hang out together after school. They went to the Mall to watch _New Moon._ **(A/N: I'm in the twilight mood, I guess. XD) **After the film was end made the girls very disappointment with the end. But the guys just sighed in relive it's finally over.

"What the hell was that? The end is making pissed!"Lily complained.

"Yeah, he proposed to her and then THE END! Whoo! So not cool!"Alex said in agreement.

"Come on, that's movie is sooo boring."Nick said.

"Yeah, I fell asleep in there."Jake said.

"Me too."Oliver said.

"You guys just don't understand how romantic Edward is..."Alex said in dreamy eyes.

"Jacob is way cooler than him!"Lily said in disagreement.

"No! Edward is more handsome that him!"Alex yelled.

"No! Jacob!"Lily yelled back.

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"ED-WARD!"

"JA-COB!"

"Geez, can you two cut it out. You give me a headache."Nick said.

"How about you, Miley? Who do you think is more handsome?"Alex asked.

"Um...I don't like both of them."Miley said.

"Why?"Lily asked.

"I don't like _Twilight_ very much."Miley replied.

"Of course babe, she has a crush on my brother."Nick smirked.

"Nick! I never said that!"Miley yelled.

"Don't care! Miley got a crush! Miley got a crush!"Nick sang.

Miley hit him chest over and over again made Nick laughed even harder. Miley breathe heavily. Nick still laughed until Alex glared at him made him stop.

"Miles, are you okay?"Alex asked concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Alex."Miley smiled.

"You're welcome."Alex smiled back.

"I got to go to the bathroom."Miley said and went away. She bumped into someone again and she looked up and saw Joe sat there. Miley stood up and gave him her hand.

"Hey, my name is Miley. You're Joe right?"Miley said. Joe looked at her with cold eyes as he stood up and walked away.

"Hey! Wait!"Miley chased him.

Joe turned around and stared at her coldly.

"What do you want?"Joe asked coldly. Miley smiled to hear his voice for the first time.

"I just want to be your friend."Miley said.

"You will never going to be my friend."Joe replied still with that cold emotion.

"Why not?"Miley asked with innocent eyes.

"Because you will gets hurt."Joe whispered.

"Huh? Why did you say?"Miley asked.

"Nothing. Just stay away from me. Okay?"His voice is gentler now.

"But I want to be your friend."Miley said quietly.

"You just don't ge―"Joe's words is been cut by his cell phone. He picked it up.

"Yeah?"Joe's face turned into a scare face. "Okay Dad, I will go _home_ soon."Joe whispered as he hanged up.

"Just, stay away from me if you don't want to get hurt okay?"Joe said as he left Miley alone. Miley's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Alex! Okay, I'll be there soon."Miley hanged up and went to the Japanese Restaurant.

XXXX

Miley just wanted to throw a trash when she saw Joe's laying down unconscious in front of her house. She shocked and walked to her and leaned down. He lifted his head and put it on her lap.

"Joe, wake up!"Miley said.

Joe groaned and his eyes wide opened. "Huh? Where am I? You? Miley?"

Miley smiled that he's still remember her name.

"Yeah, it's me Joe. You passed out in front of my house. What the hell happened with you?"Miley's face gasped in horror when she saw the big bruise at his hand.

"Joe? Why do you get hurt like this? Who's the one did this to you?"Miley held his hand made him winced.

"My Dad."Joe whispered quietly.

"Your Dad?"Miley asked concern.

"Actually, my Step Dad."Joe looked down.

"Do you mean Nick's Dad?"Miley asked. Joe nodded.

"Okay, just get inside first."Miley lifted Joe up and went to her house.

"Hey bud, why did you take so long?"Robby Ray came out from the kitchen.

Miley put Joe down on the couch. Joe winced in pain.

"And who is that?"Robby Ray raised his brow.

"This is Joe Dad, he's my friend."Miley looked at Joe with gentle eyes.

_Friend? No one ever call me friend before..._

"What's wrong with him?"Robby Ray asked concern when he saw his bruise.

"He got beaten up by his step father."Miley replied sadly and sat down beside him.

"What?! I'm gonna call the police!"Robby Ray said.

"Sir! Don't please..."Joe whispered.

"But son―"

"Please."Joe begged him.

"Fine, but you can stay here for one night."Robby Ray said and went away.

"So, why is that your step father hit you?"Miley asked.

"I'm an unwanted child."Joe replied sadly.

"What? You're not an unwanted child Joe."Miley hugged him carefully.

"I'm a child from my mom's other man Miles."Joe replied.

"Oh."Miley replied shortly.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. Miley looked at him worriedly.

"Chill, It's Nick. Hey dude, yeah...he did it again...yeah, I'm fine right now...I'm at Miley's house...shut up dude...yeah, bye."Joe hanged up.

"What did he say?"Miley asked.

"He asked for my condition, and where am I."Joe replied.

"Oh...so Joe...just remember...I will be there for you. I will be your friend. You understand right?"

"Yeah, thanks Miles. That's mean a lot."Joe smiled. Miley gasped.

"What?"Joe asked confuse.

"You smiled!"

"So?"

"You're so cute when you're smiling."Miley said.

Joe blushed. "Thanks, I guess?"

"Okay, we have gone to bed."Miley stood up.

"Where am I going to sleep?"Joe asked as he stood up too.

"Um...my room."Miley said.

"No, I will be fine to sleep on the couch."Joe refused.

"No, you will sleep at my room."

"But―"

"Not another words, Joseph."Miley said firmly.

"Yes, Miss."Joe gulped and followed her to her room.

Miley went to her bed and lying down. Miley patted the bed and Joe walked toward her and lying down beside her.

"Thanks, Mi."Joe said.

"Mi?"

"I'm sorry I will stop call―"

"No Joe, I like it."Miley giggled.

"Okay, goodnight Mi."Joe kissed her forehead. Miley smiled.

"Goodnight Joey."Miley snuggled into him. Joe hugged her and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Hey Joseph. Come here."Joe covered in sweat as he went backward and backward. The man came closer to him held a knife. Joe gulped. "Look, who's here Joseph."Joe shocked to saw Miley and the knife on her throat. "Joey..."Miley cried out. "Please...let her go...Take me instead..."Joe said. "I will think about it...No. Too late."He stabbed the knife to her stomach._

"MIIILEEEEEYYYY!"Joe shouted and sat down covered in sweat. Miley shocked.

"Joe, I'm here. What's wrong?"Miley looked at him worriedly.

"Mi...You're okay..."Joe started to cry.

"Yeah...Joe I'm okay. It's just a nightmare. Go to sleep."They lay down again and stared at each other. Miley wiped his tears away and hugged him tight.

"It's okay Joe...it's okay..."Joe's eyes dropped closed and fell into a big sleep. Miley smiled and closed her eyes.

**Aw!!! MOE! They're so cute together! I love them! Anyway, review everyone!**

**XOXO**

**Adeline :p**


End file.
